gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Tyrell
Loras Heir I don´t think Loras is the heir of the House Tyrell, as he´s part of the Kingsguard. This is similar to how Jaime Lannister is not the heir of Casterly Rock, even though he´s holder than Tyrion, simply because he is a sworn King´s Guard. :Loras isn't a member of the Kingsguard yet. The TV series is playing with the idea of removing his two brothers Willas and Garlan, but is being intentionally vague because they don't want to writ them out. This may be fixed by making Willas and Garlan his younger brothers, but we will have to see.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) So Spake Martin - According to an interview with io9.com, Martin acknowledged the missing two Tyrell brothers but didn't confirm or deny if there is zero chance of them ever being in the TV series: :"So these changes have consequences. Also, there's two missing Tyrell brothers in the show. television Tyrell family has Margaery and Loras, and there's two older brothers, Willas and Garlan in the books. We have the biggest cast in television, so we can't afford to add more characters. I have the biggest cast in literature, I think."http://observationdeck.io9.com/george-r-r-martin-the-complete-unedited-interview-886117845 So sayeth the shepherd, so sayeth the flock.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Reminder: Update Family Tree I can't update it myself as it's locked and don't know how anyways. The picture of Mace needs to be added and Joffrey needs to be added as a husband for Margaery. TheUnknown285 (talk) 07:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Military Strength (Numbers) In the section on Tyrell armies, where exactly does the army count come from? Now, in the books I recall a few non-definite estimates, but nothing as specific as the number of armoured soldiers. As for the show, I can't remember any mentions as to the size of the army. Could someone tell me where exactly these numbers are coming from, and if so with a link, page number, video, etc? Lord Morrigen (talk) 00:56, April 24, 2014 (UTC) How do all of you pronounce "Tyrell"? Out of blind curiosity, how do all of you pronounce "Tyrell"? More specifically, those of you who read the books before the TV series started. I always pronounced it "Tie-rell" because that's how the name of the "Tyrell Corporation" is pronounced in Blade Runner. Then I sort of had to retrain my brain to say it as "Tih-rull" (rhymes with "squirrel") when this pronunciation guide came out. Then as the Tyrells became more prominent, and particularly by Season 3, they just kept alternating between "Tih-rull" and "TIE-rell". The truth is probably somewhere in between: people don't actually say "Tie" - "Rell", they say "Tyrell" really fast. It's a subtle difference in the middle of that spectrum. David Peterson pointed out that some old names like Tyrell (which is a real-life name) simply have no set pronunciation, with multiple alternate forms. Of course, when I read the books the first time I pronounced "Targaryen" as "Tar-gar-yen", instead of "Targ-air-"E"-"N", but I've long since retrained myself to say it the latter way (much more so than with the Tyrells, where it's more of a subtle difference).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:36, July 3, 2014 (UTC) What happened to Season 4 and Season 5 sections of House Tyrell? Has some vandal struck again, honestly people what is wrong with you? Eko is Oke (talk) 13:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, why are they missing? - 12:23, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I just went through the history and I don't think Seasons 4 and 5 were ever written - the headings were added in November 2015 but I did not see anybody actually write anything for these seasons. Feel free to look - I may have overlooked something. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:31, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Houses articles need to be updated. Even the House Lannister article, one of the best written house articles, is in need of update.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:36, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Future of House Tyrell The future of Huse Tyrell might not be completely doomed. There are cousins. I believe this is one of them: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Tyrell_lady Or maybe as a handmainden to Margaery, she was at the Great Sept along with Margaery and died in the inferno. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:03, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Well if we're not certain then shouldn't Heir be "Uncertain" then? Seems the logical thing to do. - 12:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Is House Tyrell extinct? Olenna was born Redwyne. Alerie was born Hightower. There appears to be no living heirs. Is the House de jure dead? :Seems that way. KarstenO (talk) 21:57, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :They're not extinct. Like House Lannister, House Tyrell still has numerous cousins and distant cousins. But yes, the main bloodline is technically extinct. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) '''PINK' is the new Black 22:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::That's why the Heir section is Uncertain. Unlike the Boltons who are completely extinct - 00:34, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Antart1023 (talk) 19:53, July 30, 2017 (UTC)The Tyrells' backstory Is House Tyrell the only house in Westeros that never seemed to have a tragedy in their past unlike the starks, targaryens, greyjoys, lannisters, and martells? Status of House Tyrell It's silly, I know, but... according to the Viewer's Guide, Jaime brought an end to House Tyrell with Olenna's death. I'm not sure if this could be interpreted as the main line of the Tyrells or as an end to the House altogether (which would be strange), or if it's just a simple mistake. Perhaps it will be addressed in a future episode? Reddyredcp (talk) 17:52, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :The show is pretty simplistic in this regard, so I guess yes, House Tyrell is also extinct.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:26, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I think it's worth waiting until at least the next episode or two, as it's bound to be discussed by the characters. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 20:27, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Unfortunately... looks like it is confirmed. House Tyrell is no more. Pretty silly if you ask me, what about all the minor lines? Cousin branches? Distant relatives? Are they just forgotten? Is it only the main line that matters? Were they all really incinerated by wildfire or killed at the sacking of Highgarden? Oh well... seems to be official now, even if it doesn't make the most sense. There goes a Great House. Damn. Reddyredcp (talk) 04:41, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :::See the problem with that is, by rights, House Baratheon is the first proper great house with no legitimate heirs, unless Tyrion is counting them as separate wars for some reason. I think Tyrell should remain listed as exiled and heir as unclear in my honest opinion based on the evidence in the series. They tend to play things fairly fast and loose with hyperbole for dramatic effect in the show, yara is a queen, despite daenery making it clear she is westeros only queen, etc. etc. - 06:32, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Weird-looking Tyrell sails I thought these were Velaryon sails at first but now that I got a closer look, those "rings" there are golden, not white, so they must be of House Tyrell since they, the Greyjoys, and the Martells were the only Westerosi houses accompanying Daenerys. What is that symbol? It doesn't look like a rose. I'm thinking a ouroboros dragon to symbolize the Tyrell-Targaryen alliance but it's extremely unlikely that they would add this detail in when almost nobody would even notice it. So why did they change the rose into an onion ring, is the big question. To troll people who like to analyze little details? ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 02:09, February 2, 2019 (UTC)